The field of the disclosure relates generally to sandwich composites structures, and, more particularly, to a sandwich composite structure with a shape memory alloy core.
At least some known structures, such as aircraft, include structural components formed from sandwich composites. For example, at least some known structural components are formed by coupling, or “sandwiching,” a core material between opposing flat sheets. The sheets are typically formed from a relatively light-weight material, for example, a carbon fiber reinforced polymer material. The core typically is formed from a thin metal material, for example aluminum, arranged in a fluted or other suitable shape.
At least some known cores of sandwich composite structures undergo buckling when the sandwich composite is subjected to a high-energy impact from a transverse direction, such as a direction normal to the sheets. At least some such sandwich composites retain little or no transverse load-carrying capability after such impacts. As a result of a risk of such transverse high-energy impacts, at least some known sandwich composites are relegated to use as secondary supporting structures. In addition, repairs after such impacts typically are labor-intensive and costly, and may involve replacement of the metal core.